Fateful Brothers
Fateful Brothers is one of the three What-If sagas in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. The saga is unlocked by defeating Raditz as Piccolo at the first event, which you don't have to win in order to clear and progress through the Saiyan Saga. The protagonist of this saga is Raditz, and it revolves around him losing his memory and slowly becoming a good Saiyan like his brother Goku. Storyline The story line is set when Raditz first found Piccolo during The New Threat and instead of quickly overpowering the Namekian, they had a fight with Piccolo winning. At his defeat, Raditz summoned a Saibaman to help him defeat Piccolo, but when both were defeated, the Saibaman exploded and hit Raditz. The explosion left Raditz unconscious and ended up giving him amnesia, similar to Goku before the events of Dragon Ball. Raditz wandered the Earth for a while until he reached Kame House where he met Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Master Roshi. Piccolo arrived moments later and frightened Raditz, but since Piccolo was still a villain, Goku fought him alongside Raditz and quickly defeated him. When the fight was over, Goku went off to train with Raditz and Gohan. After their training, they were confronted by Piccolo again, looking for revenge. At first Raditz was frightened, but Goku assured him that he could defend himself. Raditz gained confidence and fought Piccolo, defeating him; but when he was about to kill him, Goku ordered his brother to stop, explaining to him that there was no point in killing him as he would become just as evil as the namekian. Raditz appologized and let Piccolo live. Months passed and Raditz learned about the Dragon Balls. He still hadn't recovered from his amnesia however until one day, when he was out training with his nephew, Gohan observed that the both of them had a tail and stated that they were "the same". That simple statement seemed to snap Raditz out of his amnesia and made him remember everything. He remembered what he was sent to Earth to do; get his brother 'Kakarot' and tell him about his mission on Earth. Goku couldn't accept what he was being told and that he had to kill innocent people, so Raditz had no other choice but to fight him. They fought and Goku was defeated, but Raditz was unable to finish him off. He remembered that they were friends and all they had done together and he left the battlefield to find a desolate place. Piccolo then attacked Raditz again, with Raditz winning the fight. Raditz realized he couldn't find it in himself to kill Piccolo either, hiding that fact by claiming that Piccolo was too weak for him to fight, to which Piccolo replied that being with Goku had caused him to go soft. Raditz left, receiving a message that Vegeta and Nappa were already heading to Earth as they had overheard the conversation about the Dragon Balls. Raditz then decided to begin with the destruction of Earth. During his rampage, he was confronted by Goku, Krillin and Gohan with Piccolo joining in, claiming that he would join forces with the Z-Fighters just to defeat Raditz. Raditz defeated Krillin and left Piccolo and Goku heavily injured, taking a large amount of damage himself. With no choice, Raditz took Gohan as hostage and hid on an island, where he explained to Gohan why he is the way he is. Raditz said that he is a Saiyan and 'being mean' as Gohan described him, was just the way Saiyan's are. When Goku found Raditz, they fought again, with Goku as the winner and Raditz realizing what true strength was and that used to think that power was everything but learned that caring for the weak and fighting to protect something was what really brought strength. Raditz lost consciousness where he recalled the warm memories he had with his family and in his dream, he apologized to his father, Bardock, feeling he was not qualified to be a Saiyan anymore. Bardock didn't care, Raditz still being his son and they ended up having a match. After Raditz came to, he told Goku that the Saiyans served a more terrible "monster" than their Prince. He told him, for the sake of their family, to defend the pride of the Saiyan race before he left and used his spaceship to crash into the spaceships of Vegeta and Nappa.He dies along with Vegeta and Nappa. Raditz managed to save the Earth, seeming to show in that way that he cared for his brother and family. Battles *Raditz and Saibaman vs. Piccolo *Goku and Raditz vs. Piccolo *Raditz vs. Piccolo *Raditz vs. Gohan *Raditz vs. Goku *Raditz vs. Piccolo *Raditz vs. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan *Raditz vs. Goku *Raditz vs. Bardock (in a dream.) Trivia *Raditz had a great respect for his father Bardock, while in the anime it was never revealed. *Piccolo never became good in this storyline. *Piccolo didn't train Gohan, instead Goku trained him. *The Dragon Balls were not used, but were part of the plot. *Krillin helped in the fight against Raditz, contrary to the anime. *Gohan wears his Piccolo uniform, even though he isn't trained by Piccolo. Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:What-if sagas